1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a composition for producing a printed circuit board and a printed circuit board produced using the composition. More specifically, the composition comprises a polyamic acid having one or two crosslinkable functional groups introduced at one or both ends thereof and a liquid crystal polymer (LCP) or a liquid crystalline thermoset (LCT) oligomer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a drastic increase in the complexity of electronic devices, circuit boards are replacing many portions of interconnect lines. Further, flexible printed circuit (FPC) boards are rapidly displacing conventional printed circuit boards (PCBs) as electronic devices are become smaller in size and thickness, lighter in weight, and more integrated. Particularly, recent developments of portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders have led to the rapid growth of the market for flexible boards.
Bismaleimide-triazine (BT) and glass epoxy resins (e.g., FR-4) are mainly used as board materials. However, these materials fail to provide satisfactory results, in areas such as, for example, excellent mechanical properties, low permittivity, high heat resistance, low thermal expansion and low moisture absorption, which are required for subsequent packaging. Thus, there is a need to develop novel materials that meet the requirements of next-generation boards.